Radiant Garden Academy
by MalkioreValentine01098
Summary: Sora and the others have connected the words now face thier biggest task yet high school where they meet new and old friends and enemies, and uncover a evil plot bigger than they could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

The buzzer went off waking Sora out of a deep sleep. He rolled over, and looked at the time 7:45 am.  
"Shit I'm gonna be late on the first day!" Sora said aloud. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and  
picked out his outfit. He grabbed his Oath keeper Key blade on the way out the door. He arrived at  
Radiant Garden Academy just in time.  
" Hey Sora! Over here! " Riku called from the top of the stairs. "Come on we'll find a seat together."  
He said as they walked in. They found two open seats, just as the clock chimed to signal it was 9:00.

Everyone grew silent, as the inscription on the ground, began to glow. A man flew out of it, and landed

in front of the large table up front.

"Students of Radiant Garden Academy ! Welcome ! Before we begin introductions, I believe it is

essential to inform you all, to bring your weapons daily. There has been recent sightings of heartless

on the grounds. So for your own safety it is advised that you are _**always**_ prepared." the man said.

That face...Sora knew he had seen it somewhere before. He looked at Riku who appeared

somewhat angry. He turned his attention back to the speaker.

"Now for introductions and procedures. First and foremost you will all be divided into four Divisions.

Division A; Division B; Division C; and Division X . There is one staff member in charge of each Division.

For those of you in Division A a very special guest has agreed to join us. Pleased to welcome King Mickey!"

the man said.

"Thank You Principal Sephiroth! I wish the best of luck to all those who enter Division A the best of

luck!" King Mickey said, and sat back down. Sora almost jumped out of his seat. _The King! Did he say _

_Sephiroth? So that's how i remember him!_ Sora thought to himself.  
"As for Division B we have Professor Lulu. For Division C we have Mr. Jack Skellington! Last but

certainly not least! My personal friend has volunteered to be in charge of Division X. Please welcome

Ansem the seeker of Darkness!" Sephiroth announced.

Sora was in shock. "Riku! It's Ansem! The ansem we defeated! Xehanort's Heartless !" Sora

whispered. Riku nodded at Sora statement.

"Now I shall announce who is in each Division. After the Group Leader is announced, please go

with the four members I have introduced, according to your Division only the Group Leaders.

Division A: Sora! Tidus! Auron! Sean! Dan! Seifer! Kadaj! The group leader is..." Sephiroth stopped for a

moment. "Sorry The Group Leader is Cloud Strife!" he said happily. Cloud looked at Sephiroth,

and glared at him as he left with King Mickey.

"Division B: Paine! Tamara! Yuna! Rikku! Megara! Yuffie! Tifa! Kairi! Namine! Group Leader is...  
Aerith Gainsborough!" Sephiroth yelled. Aerith got up, and exited with Lulu.

"Division C: Roxas! James! Demyx! Hayner! Setzer! Seymour! Riku! Chris! The group leader is...  
Leon!" Sephiroth continued to announce after Leon left with Jack.  
"Division X: Xigbar! Xaldin! Luxord! Saix! Axel! Larexene! Zexion! Marluxia! Vexen! Vincent Valentine!  
and the group leader is...Xemnas!" Sephiroth finished. Xemnas got up, and exited with Ansem laughing.

"As for the rest of you, please go to your assigned Division. One final thing, will Riku please come

to my chambers after this." Sephiroth said, then vanished through the inscription on the ground again.

"What do you think he wants?"Sora asked Riku, who shrugged. As he began walking with him

to the Principals Entrance.

"See you later?" Riku asked. Sora smiled at him, nodded, then ran off to meet up with his group.

Riku approached Sephiroth's door, and drew his sword as he entered. He slowly crept up on Sephiroth.

"Riku put it away before I kick your ass." Sephiroth said, setting his coffee down his back still to Riku.

There was a moments pause between them then Riku went to swing. At that second, Sephiroth had drawn

his sword, knocked Riku's sword out of his hand, and had his sword pointed in his face, before Riku could

even blink.

"Riku, Riku, Riku, Will you ever learn? Pick up your sword, and sit your ass down. I didn't call you here

to whip your ass all over the school."Sephiroth said smiling. "No matter how entertaining it may sound."  
"Your doing being very professional about your job." Riku said. Sephiroth glared at him, but sat

down as if nothing happened.  
"First off do you think I care of i sound 'professional' or not? No I don't besides they're more focused

on King Mickey like he's that bloody fascinating. Anyway... Smoke?" Sephiroth asked, holding out a pack of

cigarettes. Riku took one, and Sephiroth slid him a lighter, and a ashtray.

"Now Riku I tried to get you into Division X so i could at least has more of a say in your punishment,

but that twit King Mickey wasn't going for it. Now I'm your uncle first and principal second. Understood?  
I _**WILL **_be check on you!" Sephiroth said, leaning back in his chair.  
"I thought you hated me?" Riku asked. Sephiroth laughed at his Then was silent.  
"No. Riku, I do not hate you. your my nephew i can't ever hate you. On the other hand Sora, and

his buddy Cloud I despise more than anything in the Cosmos. Do me a favor? Keep them from fighting  
with Division X without making it look suspicious" Sephiroth said. Riku nodded, and headed for the door.

Sephiroth had spun around the chair so his back was to him. "One more thing. Put that out before

you leave my office if the ask about the smell I was burning a candle" Sephiroth said, then vanished.

Riku walked over to the ashtray, and put the cigarette out, then climbed up the stairs , and exited

Sephiroth's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's first class was with Merlin. Who was teaching them all advanced sets of spells. He turned, and addressed the class.

"Alright everyone, practice your spells, and I'll see you on Monday" Merlin said, then dismissed them. Sora saw Cloud, and Auron talking.  
"Hey guys what class do you have next?" Sora asked. They all checked and, saw Dueling Class. They all decided to go together.

A man entered the room. " Hello, welcome to dueling class. I have been summoned here by my brother to teach, and improve your fighting skills. My name is Lord Sessho-maru." The man said , leading them to a battle area.  
"Now a demonstration from my brother, and I." Sessho-maru said stepping into the arena. Sephiroth appeared on the other side. Sora saw cloud clench his fists. They bowed and drew their weapons.

"Ready brother?" Sessho-maru asked. Sephiroth nodded. Sephiroth flew across the field, and swung at Sessho-maru. Sessho-maru jumped in the air, and sent a sword blast at Sephiroth, which he swatted off.

Sephiroth flew into the air, and began to clash swords with Sessho-maru at intense speed. Sephiroth upward swung, and launched Sessho-maru into the wall, then gently landed on the ground.

Sessho-maru flew through the smoke, and launched Sephiroth across the arena. Sephiroth got up and they began to fight on the ceiling. He spun his sword around causing a tornado that hit Sessho-maru. Sessho-maru got up they bowed to each other, and Sephiroth disappeared.  
"That was a demonstration of a fight I hope to have you all someday reach." Sessho-maru said looking around, half the students their mouths wide open in amazement.

"Now the first fighting pair...Sora and James! Please come to the floor." He instructed Sora entered the arena, and on the other side was the a kid from Division C. First they bowed, and then Sora drew his weapon...The Oath Keeper.  
James shrugged, and drew his Bond of Flame. "Another Keyblade!" Leon, Cloud and Sora yelled. They began the match. He swung at Sora sending fire at him. Sora quickly rolled out of the way.

Axel smiled as Xemnas whispered something to him. For this is the very Keyblade he made.

"How do you have a keyblade?!" Sora shouted. James ignored him, and continued to slash at him. Both Keyblades connecting, sending off energy off every time they did.  
Sora switched to Valfor so he could wield two keyblades, but even that didn't help. James was still stronger, and faster even with one. He kicked Sora into the air, then slashed him. Sora hit the ground hard.

James landed on the ground, and began to walk toward Sora. Then the ground began to shake and a creature crashed through the wall.

"Students head to your Divisions! NOW!" Sessho-maru yelled. As the students exited Lulu, Jack, King Mickey, and Ansem entered. Sora stopped at the doorway, and saw that James didn't leave. He looked ready to fight, so Sora watched from the door.

"A Dark Thorn!" King Mickey said. Ansem looked at James. "Malkiore's handy work I presume?" Ansem asked. James nodded. The Dark Thorn Roared.

Sessho-maru slashed the arm off. Lulu sent a huge fire blast at it. Jack sent a bunch of pumpkin bombs at the beast. Ansem flew into the air. "Submit!" he yelled. A giant shadow beast blasted the Dark Thorn.

The Dark Thorn ran at them, King Mickey swung his keyblade sending the creature into the wall. James ran, and cut through the beast. It disappeared as a heart was released from it.

Afterward they heard clapping. They looked around, a man with blond hair and light blue eyes, dressing in armor was watching them and applauding.

"Well done. The Master will be pleased to hear of this. James excellent skills, I see you haven't lost your touch!" The man said.

"Fixal! You Bastard! Get down here you coward!" James Shouted at him. Fixal laughed.

"Sorry James, but your not at my level!" Fixal said. He sent a blast of dark energy at the group. Suddenly it was knocked off course.

"Nice try! But not while I'm in charge of this school!" Sephiroth said appearing, and sending a blast at Fixal. Fixal jumped into the air.

"God Damn you Sephiroth! This isn't over!" Fixal yelled, then warped out of the arena.

"James back to your Division! I will call for you later. As for the rest of you my chamber immediately!"Sephiroth commanded.

As James left he walked past Sora. "You really listen in on things that don't concern you." James growled.

Sora can't believe James knew he was there, but didn't rat him out. "Ummm... James? Your keyblade...never mind thanks for not ratting me out" Sora said.

James stopped. "Sora? wasn't it? Forget it. You'll learn why I have a Keyblade in due time. As for not saying anything... as long as you stay out of my way, I have no reason to say anything" James said, then walked off.  
After the rest of the classes Sora got his stuff, and walked out the front door. As he left he saw James. "Hey James!" he yelled, running up to him.  
"What is it Sora?" he asked, looking for something. Sora hesitated for a minute.

"You want to hang out?" he asked. James found what he was looking for, then looked at him.  
"Sora! Wait up!" Tidus yelled. He and Riku came running up. He laughed at this.

"Sorry looks like your busy. Here is my cell number. Give me a call, if you find a time when we can hang out, without the twerps." James said handing him a piece of paper. Then walked off to his car.

Tidus and Riku reached Sora finally. " Who was that?" Tidus asked, putting his hands on top of his blond spiked hair.

Riku hit Tidus. "You idiot that was Prince James!" Riku said. As Sora and Tidus gasped.  
"He's a prince?!" Sora asked Riku in disbelief. Riku nodded. Tidus began to smile.  
"Wow for a prince he's pretty hot!" Tidus said watching him get into his car. "Man I'd like to..."  
"Tidus! Shut the Fuck Up! We don't want to hear about your gay fantasies!" Riku shouted.

_**A prince! I Fought a prince? I asked a Prince to hang out! He probably won't want to hang out with someone like me. Sora thought.**_

Sora, Tidus, and Riku walked down the steps, and began to walk from the school to there house.


End file.
